Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Nantex-class | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Huppla Pasa Tisc | prijs = | lengte = 9,77 tot 9,80 meter (lengte) 1,90 meter (breedte) 2,20 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 1.250 km/h | versnelling = 4500 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Geonosian CIS | era = }} De Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighter was de voornaamste starfighter die werd gebruikt door de Geonosians ten tijde van het uitbreken van de Clone Wars. Beschrijving De fighters waren erg snel en enorm wendbaar op korte afstand. Aangezien de Geonosians erg op hun privacy en trots waren gesteld, werd de starfighter niet geëxporteerd naar andere culturen. Poggle the Lesser zag het beschermen van hun eigen producten als een garantie voor het voortbestaan van de Geonosians en bovendien zouden andere species de starfighters niet ten volle kunnen gebruiken aangezien deze waren aangepast aan de anatomie van de Geonosians. De Nantex-class was een lange, smalle fighter met een kleine cockpit en twee uitstekende smalle stukken. De fighters hadden geen landingsgestel en werden via hulpmiddelen gelost. Geonosian Pilots werden van op jonge leeftijd geïndoctrineerd in de wereld van de starfighters. Ze vormden als het ware een symbiose met hun starfighter en lazen zelfs door hun reukzin gegevens af tijdens de vlucht. De Nantex-class leek geïnspireerd door levende wezens. Het had het uitzicht van een weekdier, de beweeglijkheid van een vleesetende vis en de groene kleurmarkeringen van de Geonosian pygmee Porlceetin. De hull van de starfighter werd gemaakt van Laminasteel, een materiaal door de Geonosians ontworpen. De starfighters werkten op atoomkracht en geen twee starfighters waren identiek aan elkaar. thumb|left|250px|Nantex-class Starfighter De twee sterke punten van deze Starfighter waren de bewegende ‘orbs’ waar zowel de motor als het laser cannon aan vast zaten. Dit had als voordeel dat ze onafhankelijk van elkaar bewogen. Als de starfighter naar links zwenkte, kon het cannon perfect naar rechts vuren. Bovendien haalde de starfighter een hoge snelheid op rechte stukken. Alhoewel de Nantex-class erg goede starfighters waren, kwamen ze zelden in actie. Het feit dat ze weinig geluid produceerden en dat hun kleur hen camoufleerde zorgden ervoor dat ze vaak werden gebruikt om indringers te verrassen op Geonosis of in het nabijgelegen Geonosis Asteroid Field. Historisch Belang thumb|right|250px|Nantex-class Starfighters tijdens de Battle of Geonosis In de Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY zorgden deze fighters voor heel wat weerstand. Ze duelleerden met de Galactic Republic zodat versterkingen van de Corporate Alliance konden toetreden tot het gevecht. Tijdens zijn ontsnapping werd Dooku geëscorteerd door twee Nantex-class Starfighters. Zij vernietigden het Republic Gunship dat Anakin en Obi-Wan tot bij Dooku bracht. In de Battle of Muunilinst tijdens de Clone Wars waren ze de primaire starfighters die gebruikt werden door de CIS. Aangezien ze over geen Hyperdrive beschikten, werden ze steeds gelanceerd van op Geonosis of uit grotere schepen. Tijdens dit gevecht werden ze wel bestuurd door B1 Battle Droids omdat deze Starfighters erg vatbaar waren voor modificaties. Bewapening * 1 Laser Cannon Turret Achter de schermen *Het was lang onzeker dat de starfighter de film zou halen, want in het verhaal was er eerst plaats voorzien voor de Droid Starfighters van de Trade Federation uit TPM om te fungeren als de starfighters van de CIS. *Er werd ook een scène geknipt waarin een Gunship wachtende starfighters opblaast. *Het ontwerp bezat eerst zeilen, maar dat ontwerp zou Dooku’s Solar Sailer worden. De basis van dat ontwerp bleef wel behouden. *Doug Chiang ontwierp uit uiteindelijke ontwerp. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Geonosian Starfighter in de Databank *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Huppla Pasa Tisc category:Confederate Navy